Exiled
by Lamker
Summary: During his expulsion, Laxus went all around the continent. He was seeking redemption, but didn't expect for his father to come looking. An old scar begun to hurt as Ivan chased after the Lacrima. And when the Raijinshu come around, things are bound to end badly. And things turn for the worst when the Dragon Slayer goes breaker again. Will they all make it out alive? *Sequel now up!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just something I came up when I was bored... It won't be very long (maybe 5-7 chapters) but I hope you guys will like it ^^**

* * *

**Ch.1 the Hunt**

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he cursed, pressing one hand on the large wound, trying to stop the bleeding, while he had another on someone's chest, releasing electricity to try and re-start their heart._

"_C'mon! Don't you two dare give up! You hear me!" he gritted his teeth, partly from the stress and partly from his own wound._

"_J-Just… leave us…" a weak voice spoke from the man who was losing blood quickly._

_**Some days earlier…**_

Laxus Dreyar sat with his back against a tree, eyes closed and arms crossed, as a fur coat hung from his shoulders. He let out a breath, opening his eyes to look at the night sky above him. It was a full moon with stars shining.

"_It's so different from the town… And this is my first time actually stopping to look at it_…" he thought as a smile appeared on his lips.

It had now been about half a month since his exile. The Lightning Mage had left Magnolia very soon, not wanting to stay there and make any more problems.

"_Surprised those three didn't follow me_," he smiled a bit more as he recalled the last time he spoke with the Thunder God Tribe, them still trying to follow him.

"Bunch of fools…" a gentle breeze flew past him, as Laxus took a deep breath before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

When morning arrived, the Lightning Dragon Slayer cracked an eye open, seeing the sun rise. Stretching his arms, Dreyar stood up, put on his headphones and threw his bag over his back. He wasn't really sure what to do now, only that he had to find a way to redeem himself for everything he had done.

"_I'm not even sure that's possible anymore…_" he thought grimly, the memories of his berserker rage playing in his mind.

Somehow, he'd find a way. Then maybe, just maybe, he will be able to face everyone again. But until that time, he wouldn't make any contact.

He had planned to find his father and maybe join his guild, but decided against it. Right now, he somewhat understood why the Master kicked him out.

* * *

"Ivan said what?!" Makarov Dreyar yelled in his office, as Gajeel Redfox stood before him.

"Like I told ya! He's probably gonna be after Laxus for his Dragon Lacrima. Said he'd get a fortune for it and that that's the reason he implanted it in the first place," the Iron Dragon Slayer repeated.

"I can't believe it…" the Guild Master shook his head.

"Ya know he might join that bastards Guild… what'll ya do then?"

"He won't," the words carried so much certainty, they made the boy take a step back. He could feel a powerful and menacing aura from the tiny man.

"And I won't let Ivan get near Laxus. You've done well Gajeel. Take a rest," Makarov let out a long breath as the red-eyed boy did as he was told.

"_Ivan… Laxus… You'll be the death of me_," he sighed, remember his two least favorite (if not only) excommunications.

* * *

Laxus arrived at Oshibana Town at around 1 pm. so here were plenty of people around. But none paid him much mind, something he glad for. It seemed more quiet and peaceful. "_Probably 'cause there ain't a Guild around here_," Dreyar though and stopped by a nearby poster on a wall.

"Well, well… I just might stay here for a day," he smiled as he read the poster. '**Looking for anyone willing to help with chasing away wild animals! The reward is 2 hundred Jewels**!'

Checking the bottom, he found the address and started making his way to it, when he heard windows crashing and yells of: "Stop them!"

Turning to his left, he saw four people wearing black outfits and masks, each carrying a bag of what seemed like stolen money. Behind them were officers, running as best they could.

"_A side job… What a pain in the ass_," he frowned and took a few steps forward, so he was in the robbers' path.

"Hey, get out of the way!" one of them yelled, taking out a knife.

"Not gonna happen," the Lightning Dragon Slayer stated calmly.

"We ain't got time for this! Just take him out!" the second one yelled, glancing back at the officers. At his order, two of the robbers dashed forward, one held a knife and the other an ax.

Not even blinking, Laxus only stared at them before lightning descended from the sky, striking at all four of them and knocking them out.

"They're all yours," he waved at the officers before turning around and walking to the address he found on the poster.

* * *

"Ah finally! Someone came!" an old man with a bald head and long beard called when Laxus arrived.

"Sure…" Dreyar looked to the side where he saw a ravaged field that should have been filled with different kinds of plants.

"How many animals are there anyway?"

"About 10 I'd say… I hope that won't be too big of a problem… you don't even have to take them all out in the same day," the old man seemed a bit scared that the Mage might refuse.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I should be done less than 10 seconds," the exiled member stood up as the geezer looked in shock.

"T-Ten seconds?" he repeated.

"Just show me where they are."

"H-Hai… Right this way…" the bald one led the boy out and towards the woods behind the house.

Seeing the beasts, Laxus merely stepped closer, leaving the old man at the safe spot. Soon enough, the animals smelled him and turned around. Growling, they prepared to attack, but before any of them could really move, they were zapped by lightning, falling to the ground out cold.

The bearded man comically stared in utter shock, before the blonde stepped next to him. Looking at the older one, he couldn't help the image of his grandfather appear.

"T-Thank you… Thank you so much!" the man finally spoke, crying with joy.

"You don't have to thank me…" he was really doing this just for the money.

"I have to… Now I will finally be able to make money for my grandson! His birthday is soon and I still haven't gotten him a present!"

Slightly taken back by what he said, the Lighting Mage lowered his head. Memories of him and Makarov came to mind.

"Like I said, don't thank me…" he repeated before walking away.

"W-Wait young man! Y-your reward!" the old man called.

"Keep it. You need to get the kid a present right?" he waved as the man started crying again.

* * *

Laxus wasn't really sure why he did that. Normally, he wouldn't have thought twice, but ever since his excommunication, he wasn't sure what was real anymore. So many things changed since then, mainly he himself.

"_But… it doesn't feel bad… It's actually… a warm and nice feeling_," he closed his eyes as he left the town behind. "_Is this what gramps was talking about? Caring for others_?" he was still rather new to the whole 'being nice' thing. Yet, it sort of seemed familiar. And he knew he'd been like this some time ago. Maybe that's why it felt a bit more natural than it should.

"_Maybe I can actually pull this off_," the sun had moved again, and he knew he had to find a place to stay for the night.

"Tch, maybe I should have stayed there a bit longer," Dreyar turned around, looking at the now faraway town. There was hardly any point in going back now. Just then he heard a rustle in the bush near.

Spinning around, fists already covered in lightning, he hit a man in the chest, sending them flying into a tree. Another rustle, another punch, another man flying. Then they came in two, but their fate was the same.

Walking up to the closest attacker, the Lightning Dragon Slayer grabbed them by the shirt and picked him up.

"Just who the hell are you?" his eyes narrowed as the assailant trembled.

"I-I swear! H-He paid us to! W-We don't know anything!" the man was terrified and rightfully so.

"Who sent you then?" tightening the grip on the shirt, electricity cracked around Laxus.

"I-I-I don't know! H-he j-just… he didn't give a name j-just an alias. A-Alexi! That's all I know! I swear!"

Growling slightly, Dreyar released the man before turning around and saying: "Tell this Alexi, that if he wants me, he can come and get him himself."

Nodding quickly, the man crawled away. Only when he was sure he was far enough away from the Mage did he get up and started running.

Looking at the sun set, Laxus sighed before moving along. The least he could find was a cave or some nice trees.

* * *

"Oh, hello there Freed," Mirajane smiled as Justine arrived in the guild.

"Hello Mira," the green-haired Mage smiled back. "You haven't seen Evergreen around have you?"

"Hmm, I think I saw her with Elfman a little while ago… Why?"

"I found a job for us. We're waiting for her."

"A job hah?" another female voice spoke, as the owner stepped forward.

"Yes. But if you're too busy…" he trailed off and she adjusted her glasses.

"Of course not! Let's go!" Evergreen started walking to the exit, as the Rune writer shrugged.

"Oi Ever! I thought you'd stay with Elfma!" Bickslow's voice was heard from the entrance. "Stay! Stay!" his dolls repeated.

"S-Shut up!" Freed saw her blush as he walked outside.

"Shall we go?" the Dark closed his eyes and started walking.

"Yeah, yeah. Still think we odda leave Ever here," the Knight laughed.

"Why don't we call Lisana here then?" the Fairy grinned victoriously as the eldest of the three was at a loss for words, something not easily achieved.

"Lisana! Lisana!" the dolls chipped, as their master struggled with words.

"Bickslow, will you please calm down?" the Raijinshu captain glanced back.

"Man Freed! Like you'd be any different if Mira tagged along!" the man growled back and this time, the green-haired one blushed.

"You guys are so easy!" Ever laughed.

"Oh yeah? We ain't as obvious as you and Elfman!" "Obvious! Obvious!"

"Truly… You could at least try and pretend a little better."

"T-That's not true!"

* * *

"I see… Well, I didn't really expect you to succeed…" a man, hidden in darkness spoke, as before him stood one of the men that attacked Laxus.

"If you knew this then you could have given us a warning! That's not a man! It's a monster!"

"Indeed he is… But even monsters have weaknesses…"

"T-Then… Can I leave now?" the man begged.

"Of course," the hidden one seemed to smile as a small paper doll appeared next to the attacker. "This will help you find the way," he started as the doll started glowing: "to death!" and a moment later, exploded. The scared man fell to the ground, a large wound on his shoulder.

"Now then… back to business," the doll user then picked up a Lacrima and looked into it, where it showed Laxus Dreyar, currently checking out a cave.

"You said I should come after you myself… You might regret that, my foolish son."

* * *

"Master, you called?" Gajeel asked as he entered the office.

"Yes… I need you to call the Thunder Legion. I have a special mission for them," Master Makarov nodded, eyes closed as he sat on the table.

"E… one problem," the Iron Dragon Slayer scratched his cheek with a finger. "They just left on one."

"They what?!" the old man exploded, making the boy wince from the loud noise. His hearing was just fine, no need to yell.

"This is bad…" he calmed down, looking at the ground.

"Why don't ya just call 'em? I'm sure one of 'em has a Lacrima with 'em," the former Phantom Lord member suggested.

"Yes, you're right… Sorry for wasting your time then."

"No sweat," Redfox waved it off before turning around and leaving.

When the boy was gone, the Master reached into a drawer and took out a Lacrima.

"Freed? Bickslow? Evergreen? Can anyone hear me?" Makarov called, looking into the Lacrima.

"Yes, this is Justine. What is it Master?"

"I have a request for you… It's about Laxus." No more words were necessary, as the trio stopped.

"Laxus?" they repeated, making sure they heard that right.

* * *

**Well, that's the first one. I hope you liked it and if you did review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters to get you into the story a bit more :P Oh, and I forgot to mention... I don't own anything and sorry for the grammar mistakes. **

* * *

_**CH.2**_ **Memories**

"I guess it's better than nothing…" Laxus mused as he finally made sure there wasn't anyone near the cave. Sitting down, he then took a map out of his bag.

"Next up should be…" he looked at his current position and checked for the nearest town. "Clover Town… That's where the gramps and others had their meetings…" he put the map back and sighed, looking out the cave to see the sun still up.

"_**Stop and take a look around… You'll be able to see things you haven't before… smell things you haven't smelled before… Life can be fun if you let it…**_" he recalled his grandfather's words and smiled, shaking his head. "Old man… I hate it when you're right."

Looking at it a bit longer, he closed his eyes and leaned back on the cave wall. He isn't sure what to do now… Just walk about? What good would that do.? Maybe he really should join a guild, get some work done. But you can't just jump around like that. Now that he actually thought he could make it happen, he had no idea of how to start. "_Just wait and see I guess…_"

* * *

"D-Did you really say… Laxus?" Freed asked, for the third time.

"Yes… I know this must be a shock to all of you, but I hope you understand," Makarov spoke grimly thought the Lacrima.

"Is he in some sort of danger?" Evergreen quickly asked.

"It must be really bad then, if Laxus can't take it!" Bickslow clenched his fists.

"Actually… I'm not completely sure of the level of danger. Only that it is high and this man is after Laxus specially."

"Then what are we waitin' for? Where is he?" the Knight asked.

"That is the problem… We have no idea… But assume the enemy already knows of his location. The mission I'm giving you now is a selfish one… No matter how I look at it, it's more as a grandfather than Guild Master that I ask this…" Makarov bowed his head.

"Don't worry master," the Dark spoke calmly. "If it's for Laxus, there is nothing we wouldn't do. No matter the danger, we will make sure he is safe. We promise you this."

Makarov looked at them again, slightly surprised but then quickly remembered who he was talking too. Nodding he said: "I'm counting on you…" before cutting the link.

"So… how will we find him?" the Fairy raised an eye brow as Justine put the Lacrima away.

"The old fashion way…" the captain answered and started walking to the nearest town.

* * *

Laxus was so lost in thought, that he didn't even sense the attack until it hit. Shocked more than hurt, he turned the side when the smoke cleared, and saw four Mages standing.

"Who the hell are you?" he stood up as if nothing happened, voice low and hard.

"We're known as the Dark Brigade! And we're here, for you, Laxus-sama!" the one wearing a coat, fingerless gloves and two piercings on his nose laughed. Clearly he was the leader.

"Dark Brigade? Never heard of you."

"Insulting us are ya now?" one with short, purple hair and long neck smirked.

"You might not be so high and mighty when we're done," a staff user grinned.

"I'd offer ya the easy or hard way, but I know what cha gonna pick," the fourth, a woman with long blue hair licked her lips.

"Let's just get it over with…" Dreyar sighed and took a step closer. "Who wants to die first? Or will all go out together?" he added, lightning cracking around him.

"How about option C? We take you down!" the leader shouted and threw an object towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

Narrowing his eyes on it, Laxus summoned lighting to strike it before anything could happen. But that was a bad move, as the second the lightning hit, the object shone and shot the attack right back at the blonde.

Shocked by the sudden change, he didn't have enough time to react and got hit by his own spell. He heard the Brigade laugh and could feel the pain. This wasn't some low rate attack. It was how own, and that meant his Lighting defense didn't work too well.

"See now, Laxus-sama? You can't beat us! We are a special force made to take you down!" the leader laughed.

"Special force huh?" although he was hit, the exiled member showed no signs of pain. He only glared at the four, murder in his eyes.

"Then I guess I better get a bit serious," he threw off his coat and before anyone could blink, charged forward, sending the leader flying into a tree.

"Next," he turned to face the others, showing no emotions.

* * *

"Freed? Why are we here? I thought we had to find Laxus," Evergreen asked as the Thunder God Tribe arrived in Onibus Town.

"We are looking for him… But we need information first," Justine answered, looking around the local plaza.

"Oh I see," Bickslow hit his fist on his open palm. "We're gonna ask around if anyone's seen him," and his dolls repeated: "Seen him! Seen him!"

"You really think that's a good idea? I mean, there is someone after him… We might expose him even more," the girl sounded worried.

"It's the only option we have…" was all the green-head answered before they split up and started asking around.

* * *

"Y-You really are a monster," the woman grinned nervously and took a step away.

"Lyle use _that_!" the staff user called and cast a fire spell at the Lightning Mage.

Wasting no time, Laxus changed his body into electricity and flew behind the attacker, before punching him in the face and sending him into the ground.

Glaring at the last man, he didn't notice the woman holding a small ball. Her hands were shaking as she saw the Dragon Slayer take out the last member. When he turned towards her, she gulped before squeezing the ball and send her magic into it. For a moment, it glowed yellow before the light died down.

"That was a waste-" Dreyar started, when he suddenly felt a powerful pain in his chest. He could hardly breathe as his body went numb. His eyes begun to blur as he couldn't feel any magic at all. He couldn't even speak as he collapsed the ground. The last thing he saw, was the blue-haired woman smirking as she hit his head with her foot.

* * *

"Hmm? A Lightning Mage? You know, I think I heard about someone like that," a middle aged man put a finger on his chin.

"Y-You have? Really?" Freed could hardly contain his joy.

"Yes, about two towns from here. All the way to Oshibana. A farmer said a blond man with a lighting scar on his right eye took care of some wild animals," the man remembered.

"That's defiantly him! Thank you so much!" the Mage smiled, bowed and ran off to find his two companions.

"Ever! Bix! I think we found him!" he called when he saw the two, still asking around.

"Really? Where?" they both jumped.

"Oshibana Town! If we take the train, we'll get there in about an hour!" he quickly explained as the trio was already making their way to the station.

"_Wait for us, Laxus!"_

"_We'll be there soon!"_

"_Please, be alright!"_

Those were their thoughts as they boarded the train and waited for it to take off.

* * *

"Laxus! Laxus what happened?" Makarov's voice echoed in his head. But he knew this wasn't real. At least not anymore. This was just a memory. One of the biggest reminders of his grandfather's love.

"G-Grandpa?" his weak voice asked, as he felt someone take his hand in theirs.

"Ivan! What happened?!" the old man hissed, but Laxus still couldn't open his eyes. Everywhere hurt and he though his arm was missing.

"The boy is weak… I can't change that. If he gets bullied, then that's his own fault," Ivan spoke emotionlessly, as if he didn't care about his own son. "_**He didn't**_," the grown up Laxus thought as he watched the memory unfold. He knew what happens next.

"Ivan! How can you?!" Makarov released the boy's hand.

"Don't worry, _father_," sarcasm dripped from the word. "I'll find a way to make him stronger… Until then, you can take care of him if you want."

"You think I'd let him go back to you, after this?"

"I don't care old man. I have more important things to take care of than a worthless son that can't even use the magic he has properly!" those were the last words spoken, before the door slammed shut.

"_**Yeah… I was 5 then… And 3 years later…**_" his train of thought and memories were stopped when he felt himself waking up. The pain was back, as well as the feeling of no magic.

He _hated_ feeling like this. Or more, _being_ like this_. Being weak_. That's also why he hated _weak_ people. _They couldn't stand up to the strong_. His father was strong and that's why he _hated_ himself too. _He_ was the weakest.

* * *

"Sir! Excuse me sir!" Freed called as he and two others ran up to a small, bald man with a long beard. The man turned around and saw them, slightly frightened by their appearance.

"Y-Yes?" he uttered, shaking a bit.

"We just wanted to ask-" Justine was about to ask politely, but Bickslow beat him to it: "We were told you saw a tall, blonde guy with a scar on his eye! He helped ya on the farm! Did ya see where he went off too?"

The old man was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but gulped and calmed down. "Y-Yes, I clearly remember that lad. But, I don't know where he went off to. All I know is that he's isn't in town anymore."

"He didn't mention anything?" Evergreen looked with begging eyes.

"Afraid not. I offered him some Jewels, but he didn't take them. He just left."

"Damn it!" they cursed, gritting their teeth and dashing out the town, towards the hills. Maybe they could still catch up to him.

* * *

**And that's it. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Tell me what you think with a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3!**

**Exo-Toxicimpulse: Yes, that's exactly why I decided to write this. And I'm glad you like it ^^**

**Thanks to 'Exo-Toxicimpulse' 'FeatherPhoenix' 'XFireDevil23' and 'Fire girl 108' for following and/or adding the story to their favorite!**

* * *

**_CH.3 Scar_**

There were at least 3 people talking around him, but he didn't understand anything. The pain was too great and he could hardly even breathe.

"What do you mean, it'll take longer?" somehow, Laxus managed to recognize that voice, though he had wished not to.

"The connection is stronger than I anticipated. It won't be easy to cut," another man spoke, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, I don't really care as long as I get what I want," this one was female, and sounded carefree and sadistic.

"Fine! Just get it done!" again, the voice he knew, and this time, he couldn't keep it down anymore.

"D-Dad?" he spoke barely above a whisper and the voice was hoarse.

"Well, well… Looks like wonder boy finally woke up. I'll leave you two to talk," the female chuckled and soon after, footsteps were heard followed by a door closing.

* * *

"Ever! Did you find anything?" Freed called and changed back into a human. He had transformed to get a birds-eye-view and find Laxus.

"No, nothing… It's like he never passed here," Evergreen answered grimly, holding her arm.

"You don't think we went the wrong way do you?" she added, looking at the man.

"I don't know… But we have to keep looking. I got this really bad feeling…" Justine turned around and looked at the moon.

They had split up in search for the Lightning Mage and it had already been 3 hours, yet nothing came up. Well, they did find three Mages, but as they were out cold… So now the only hope now rested with Bickslow, as he had yet to return.

And right on cue, one of his dolls flew towards the two. The Thunder Legion members looked up and waited for it to report.

"Find! Find! Come quick!" it chipped before flying back from where it came. The two didn't hesitate before running after it into the woods.

Finally arriving, they saw two more dolls outside a cave. Immediately they dashed into the cave and found their third member, standing with his helmet off.

"What did you find Bix?" Ever asked and stepped closer.

"This is bad…" he responded, starring at the ground.

Freed joined them and also stared in shock. They saw the bag Laxus had with him. But that wasn't what made them worry. It was the fur coat lying on the ground.

"_He never leaves it behind…"_

_"Only time he takes it off is when he fights…"_

_"What could have happened?"_

"We need to tell the master! We're too late!" the Fairy panicked, turning to her teammates.

"Right! Bickslow you try and track anything the attackers might have left behind. Evergreen, take to the sky and see if you can find anything we might have missed. I shall inform Master Makarov," and with determine nods, they each took their job. The captain then took hold of the coat and brought it with him.

* * *

"It's been some time, hasn't it my boy?" Ivan grinned, looking at his son.

The best Laxus managed was to open his eyes and ended up looking at the father's chest. But that was more than enough to know this was bad.

He had tried to move his arms, despite the pain he found that impossible as he was chained to a wall. Both his legs and arms were cuffed tight so they tore into his skin. But for a minute or so, he forgot all about that.

"W-What is this?" he managed to ask.

"Oh nothing special. I'm just going to take back what I gave you," although the Lightning Mage could hardly see, he knew his father was cracking with joy. He just didn't know why.

The blonde had plenty of questions, but only asked one: "How did you… take away my magic?" somehow, that scared him the most.

"Ah? Well it's all thanks to doctor Ciel here!" the raven-haired man laughed and motioned to the other man standing before the Mage.

"You do remember this man, don't you Laxus-chan?" the voice was mocking, but the younger Dreyar managed to lift his head so he was able to see the man.

And the second he did, his heart stopped. The world suddenly felt so cold and he couldn't comprehend that what he was seeing was true.

_"This won't hurt too much…"_

_"Prepare for implant."_

_"You know, you shouldn't move around."_

Laxus opened his eyes wide when he regained himself and started pulling on the chains with new found power. He couldn't do this. It was too much. _He was scared_.

"Now, now Laxus. You know it's pointless to resist. You don't even know what we want from you."

* * *

"M-Master?" Freed asked for the fifth time in two minutes. He had told Makarov what they found out about five minutes ago and the Guild Master hasn't said a word.

"Freed… You **need** to find him. You have **no** **idea** what this means," the old man spoke thought gritted teeth.

"But how? Bickslow hasn't found any trace of the attackers and Evergreen is still in the sky. We have no idea where to even start looking…" with each word, his voice got quieter, as if ashamed.

"…" there was no answer, until the Master turned the Lacrima off. Shocked, Justine closed his eyes and put it away. He truly felt useless at the moment…

"Freed! I got somethn'!" the Knight's voice called from the cave.

Rushing towards him, the Dark asked: "What?"

"I ain't got a clue what it is," the elder man held up a small, square object: "But it's got Laxus's magic all over it."

"Finally, we have something…" the captain dared to hope as he took the object. "Call Ever back. We have to find him as fast as possible…"

"What did the master say?" Bix asked as two of his dolls flew to get Evergreen.

"…Nothing… That's what worries me the most."

* * *

"How nice of you to remember me, Laxus-san," the doctor smirked. He wore a white lab-coat, a pair of glasses and had white hair. He was a man in his 60is.

"No, no… This isn't real!" the Lighting Mage shut his eyes and struggled against the restrains again.

"And here I thought you would have grown…" Ivan shook his head.

"But as I was saying," his smirk returned when Laxus stopped struggling and looked at the two, yet he was still shaking.

"I'm sure you recall a female using a small ball yes?" when no reaction was given, the raven-head continued: "It was something the good doctor made to shut off the Lacrima in your body. That's why you couldn't use any magic. But it has to be within range…"

"Just what do you want?" it was a low hiss and an attempt to hide the fear, but his father saw straight through it.

"Like I said before. I want what I gave you. And that's the Dragon Lacrima. It's worth a fortune now and days. Then again, I did implant it in you so I could take it out later. They're more valuable when they evolve." At that moment, that day repeated in his mind…

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Father… Father why are we here?" an 8 year old Laxus asked, holding his father by the sleeve._

_"Be quiet and follow me," Ivan ordered as they passed a few rooms and entered a large, white chamber-liked room. There was patient chair in the middle, with various doctor tools on a table next to. Above the chair were a big light and a hidden door of sorts._

_Gripping the sleeve tighter, Laxus moved behind his father as a man arrived. He wore a coat, glasses, and gloves while smiling as two assistants started preparing the chair._

_"You must be Master Dreyar. A pleasure to meet you," the doctor offered a hand which the father took. "I am Doc. Ciel. Now, who shall…" he trailed off when he saw the small blonde. "The boy?" Ciel glanced at Ivan, who only nodded._

_"Very well then…" the doc shrugged before walking to the chair and picking up a knife._

_"Time to go Laxus," the elder Dreyar tore the boy's fingers from his sleeve and brought him to the doctors, before setting him in the chair._

_"F-Father! Wait! I-I'm scared!" the boy called as his legs and arms chest were strapped to the chair._

_"Foolish boy… This is why I can't stand you… You are so weak!" the father hissed. That made the child cry, as he felt his heart tore._

_"All set Master Dreyar. If you'd please wait outside…" without another word, Ivan left the chamber and the scared, broken boy._

_"Now then… Shall we start?" Ciel looked at his assistants and when they nodded, he looked down at the boy: "This won't hurt much…" despite the words, he was grinning like a fox._

_"Lower the Lacrima and prepare for implant!" he called as the hidden door opened and a yellow ball the size of the blonde's fist was lowered right above him._

_In the next few moments, he didn't understand anything. Only that the doctor had used the knife filled with magic to open his chest, while at the same time, one of the assistants held his arms above it to keep him from feeling anything._

_For a second, Laxus thought this will be painless. But the second the yellow ball continued to descend, pain ripped through his body._

_"You know, you shouldn't move around." He felt as if lighting was striking every part of him as the pain grew and grew. He screamed. Screamed for his father. Then grandfather. Then anyone, just to stop the pain. But no one came. Only thunder was heard later as lighting engulfed his whole, small frame and the room. It was so strong, that some of it got out of control. Hitting the wall, it bounced back at Laxus and hit his face. More precisely, his right eye, and left a scar._

_That's what it was. A constant reminder of how weak he was. Of how his father hated weakness. Yet the boy forgave his heartless father, because he saw it as an act of love. Now that he was strong, his father would love him right?_

_***End of flashback***_

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, review ^^ Feel free to ask anything, I'll try and answer as best I can without spoiling anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 people :P There are probably just two or maybe three left, so sorry for the shortness ^^'' Oh and one more thing. I should mention there won't be any real pairings. Sorry**

**Thanks to Saya Kotsu for following! I hole you all enjoy and sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

**Ch. 4 Thunder's wrath**

"You really found something?" Evergreen asked as she arrived with her two companions.

"Yeah. The problem is we ain't got any idea who it belongs to…" Bickslow frowned.

"We could try asking around, but that would take too long…" Freed sighed in frustration.

"Let me see it…" the Fairy took the object and analyzed it. "This… From the Dark Brigade!" her eyes opened wide.

"Dark Brigade?" the two boys repeated.

"Yes… It's a group of Mages for hire. I ran into them while on a mission with Elfman about two weeks back…"

"Elfman hmm? So you two-" Bix was about to go on, when Ever stopped him: "It's not like that!"

"Ever… These Mages. Are they that powerful?" Justine seemed a bit worried.

"That's just it… They're really weak," that took the two boys by surprise.

"W-Wait a minute! Are you saying Laxus got beat by a weak group of mercenaries? That-That's impossible!" the Dark didn't really know if he should be worried, angry or confused.

"Yeah, but still… This thing might have been to blame or another dirty trick… I think we should tell the Master this as well."

"We don't have time for that!" "No time! No time!"

"What? We just run around and hope we run into them?"

"Evergreen, Bickslow, please calm down! Fighting won't get us anywhere!"

Just then, there was a groan as the trio spun around, ready to fight anyone that might come. They didn't expect, however, to see a man rising to his feet.

_"Ha? So they're finally awake, the bastards?"_

_"Good thing they were still out when we found them."_

_"Maybe he knows something about Laxus?"_

* * *

"_Damn it! Stay calm! Don't let him get to you_!" he hissed to himself as he fought off the panic that was rising inside. "Being honest, I thought you were dead by now…" Laxus managed a witty reply.

"Oh, still have some spirit left? I imagined you'd be begging right about now," Ivan smirked.

"Master Dreyar? Should we proceed?" Ciel asked, looking at father and son. When the older one nodded, the doc bowed as two helpers, different ones than the first time, came and took off the Lighting Mage's shirt.

"And since you're here Laxus-chan, let me ask you-" the father started, but froze by what he saw. Or more, what he _didn't_.

"Y-Your mark? What happened to it?" Ivan spoke through gritted teeth.

"Oh? You haven't heard? I got expelled," Laxus didn't know why, but at the moment, he was glad about it, as his father seemed _really_ mad.

"Then you are useless to me! Not mention you probably have no idea of how to even control the Dragon Lacrima! No matter what, you are a weakling!" he yelled right into the son's face.

"Ain't that what I've always been?" the blonde replied calmly. Somehow, the numbness was fading away, but his magic was still at zero.

"You little-" Ivan was cut off by the doctor: "Master Dreyar! If we do not start soon, the effects will wear off."

Growling, the raven-haired man let out a calm breath before turning his back to his son. "Very well then. Begin the preparations! I need to tell Victoria her prize shall be out soon…" and with that, Ivan left the room, which Laxus had yet to fully see.

* * *

"I had thought you would have joined your father's Guild by now," Ciel spoke up, cleaning one of his many tools.

"Makes two of us…" the former Fairy Tail member muttered.

Yes, it was true. As a teenager he had always thought about leaving Fairy Tail and joining his father. But he couldn't… The things his father did stayed with him. As a child, he didn't understand half of it and forgave his father quickly. When he got a bit older, he saw it more of a blessing than anything else, as he finally had power. He was finally strong. But now, that he was already an adult, he truly saw all the horrible things his father did…

"_In the end… I guess this is what I deserve…_" Laxus thought grimly, all fear gone and replaced with… what was it? Self-pity? Not really… Sadness? Maybe… he was sad that he won't get a chance to repay the old man for everything he did…

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you this… But this will hurt," the doctor grinned as his eyes shone with sadism.

"I'm not some little kid. But ya know, I'm no pushover either. Might take a bit more than a magic filled knife."

"We'll see… One way or another, I'll cut you open like a can," the two helpers moved closer, one held more tools while the other created a magic field over the blonde's chest.

* * *

"Man, that damn mon-" the man started, when he was suddenly grabbed by his shirt and his back slammed against a tree.

"Alright bastard! Start talkin'" Bickslow narrowed his eyes on the man.

"The hell are you?"

"We will be asking the questions, unless you wish to suffer beyond your imagination," Freed's right eye had already changed color.

"I'd listen to them if I were you… These two are pretty deadly when they're angry" Evergreen ginned.

"M-More Mages? Gimme a break!" he whined, shaking.

"So you meet Laxus?" the boys hissed, to which he nodded his head. "Y-Yeah! W-We were u-under orders t-to bring him back! B-But I don't know w-what happened after he sent me flyn'!"

"I see… Well then, there's only one option left to us," with a nod from Justine, Bix released the man and stepped back. "Y-You'll leave me go?"

"No," the trio all knew what to do. "You'll take us to your master."

* * *

"Tch, I guess you were right…" Ciel frowned and pulled the now bend knife away.

"Of course I was…" Laxus smirked, but on the inside, his gut was turning into knots. He had a pretty good feeling of how painful this will be, and what will happen when the Lacrima is extracted.

"Let's see then… I could try a flame-coated one… Would take a bit longer, but at the moment, we don't have much of a choice…" the doctor mumbled and grabbed a different knife. Pressing a button, the blade was engulfed in fire.

"But with this, even cutting will be felt. Normally, my assistant will keep a force-field up as to make it numb, but with flame, that will be harder."

"Just get it over with, you old geezer," the Lighting Mage snapped. He was sick of waiting.

Shrugging, the doc brought the knife to the blonde's chest and pulled across it, leaving a burn mark, yet not cut.

Dreyar didn't even flinch at the pain. This was nothing compared to the flames Natsu used to beat him. He at least wished he didn't have to watch this whole thing. Sighing, he turned his gaze up, trying his best to ignore what was happening to his chest.

Above him, Laxus saw a glass roof and that the sun was almost up. Then again, he saw dark clouds gathering, so maybe the weather will match the mood. But he was brought back to the current situation by a sharp pain. He knew the doc must have managed to do some damage.

"Well, finally," Ciel grinned, before running the knife on the spot again and again, until a thick line of blood appeared.

"_Damn it… I still have next to zero power_," Laxus winced a bit.

"Hah? What's this? The grandson of that idiot Makarov Dreyar is in pain?" at that comment, the Dragon Slayer gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He could hear thunder above him now, as lighting blasted across the sky.

* * *

"This has to be the place!" Freed yelled to his fellow companions, as they arrived to a huge mansion with dark clouds above it. The building itself was old, but as it was made of stone, it would probably be around for a bit longer. Most of it was in the shadow anyway, so they didn't have much to go on, other than the word of the man that led them here.

"C-Can I go now?" he was quivering in his boots.

"Not exactly," Bickslow glanced back, and before the man could say anything, the totem dolls blasted him out cold.

"What if he fooled us?" Evergreen asked, looking at the mansion.

"He didn't…" Justine clenched his fist and wrote 'WINGS' with his runes before he got what he wrote.

"How can you be so certain?" Ever also used her wings, as Bix flew on his dolls.

"Have you forgotten what happens when Laxus is greatly angered? And not some cheap shot like the Battle for Fairy Tail. True anger," the Dark looked at her and then at the sky.

"The Heavens tear apart for the Thunder God's wrath."

* * *

"Hit a nerve did I? Good thing I'm not worried. Your magic power is still at zero. No matter how much your emotions are connected with it, if you can't control lighting, it won't help you."

"Ciel!" someone called as the said man entered the room.

"Master Dreyar!" the doc quickly turned around and bowed. "What seems to be the matter?"

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to get this over with as soon as possible!" Ivan yelled.

"I know Sir, but this is a delicate matter. If we aren't careful, we might-" he was cut off.

"You think I care about such a weakling as him?!" Ivan pointed at his son. "Just get the Lacrima out!"

"That's the issue!" Ciel, finally having some back-bone, yelled. "If we don't treat it carefully, we might damage the Lacrima, or worse, rend it useless. As I said, the longer you wait, the more it fuses with its host and the harder it is to extract. But, at the same time, it's more powerful the longer it stays within the body."

"I don't need your lectures! Just hurry up as best you can! I've already wasted time coming here!"

"Aw, and here I thought you trusted me… Then again, I always figured your real hide out would be somewhere else," the female entered, smirking.

"Victoria… I told you the Lacrima isn't ready yet." Ivan hissed.

"I can see that… But you know the boy seems really angry. I hope that won't be a problem."

And right on cue, a lightning bolt hit the glass roof, shattering it before another followed towards Laxus, hitting him with so much energy, the others had to cover their eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the out of character :X I'm pretty sure you all know what's coming next too :P Until then! Hope you enjoyed and if you did, review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay chapter 5 xD **

**Thanks to '****Shiranai Atsune', 'kamikazecat121' 'Blessed Unrest' and 'kenpachi-zaraki-96' for following!**

**To Blessed Unrest: I'm happy you agree and glad you like the story ^^**

* * *

**Ch.5 ****Berserker**

"D-Did you guys feel that?" Evergreen asked and gulped, as the trio could feel he electricity all around them.

"Yeah… its gotto be Laxus," Bickslow hide his fear very well.

"Then let's not waste time!" Freed increased the speed of his spell.

* * *

The ones in the chamber weren't really sure what happened. One moment they're all talking, and in the next, lighting breaks the glass above them. As it scatters and falls to the ground, they see another bolt, aimed straight at Laxus. Watching in utter shock, they couldn't do anything.

"No! The Lacrima!" they all yelled as the strike created a large smoke screen. None of them gave a damn about the boy.

"I dare you…" was heard as the three adults couldn't believe it was real. "To say that again, about the old man." Before them, from the smoke, came Laxus, shaking with fury as lighting cracked all around his body, and even from his eyes and mouth.

"H-How is this possible…" Ciel was trembling. Unlike the other two, he wasn't a Mage.

"I guess you underestimated me, _father_," the word was hissed out as if it was poison.

"In case you forgot, you made me a Lighting Dragon Slayer…" he added, taking a few steps closer.

"B-But you shouldn't have been able to gain this much power!" Ivan yelled and managed to regain his composure.

"That's what you think! But gramps taught me a lot of things!" he shouted, before summoning lighting to strike.

"Ciel! Use the ball! Quickly!" Ivan ordered as the doctor scrambled to his feet.

"Fool me once, shame on you," Laxus only looked at the ball before it got pulverized with the lighting. "Fool me twice, shame on me."

His attention was back on his father, until the woman got to her feet. Glancing at her, she was smirking, and he clicked his tongue.

"You sure you want do that?" she asked, still smirking, before a he felt a ping in his back. The shock made him 'calm down' and lose the concentrated anger as he turned his head, only to find another Victoria standing there, the flame coated knife in hand.

"W-What the hell?" he muttered, as lighting hit where she stood, only for her to vanish. "That, boy, was my Cloning Magic. Handy isn't it?" she grinned as Laxus pulled the knife from his back.

"Why you-" he narrowed his eyes, when he heard shouts of: "LAXUS!" from three voices he knew very well.

* * *

Looking at the sky, all his anger and rage vanished for a moment, as Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen flew though the broken glass, smiling that they finally found him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, shocked.

"We came to help." "Help! Help!"

"The Master told us you were in trouble."

"I'm just glad we finally caught up to you Laxus."

"Well… isn't this touching?" Ivan sneered, now standing at full power before them.

"You really have gone to be weak, Laxus-chan. What did that fool of a father do to you? He must have really hated you."

At that moment, something clicked in his mind. He didn't even hear anything beyond that; expect the thunder above his head. And the thunder _inside_ his head…

"_That… fool?_" he repeated in his mind, as another memory played.

_*Flashback*_

_"Laxus! What happened to your eye?" Makarov's worried voice asked, as Laxus stood before him, his right eye patched up to keep it from bleeding._

_"I… I feel though glass…" he lied, embarrassed. He didn't like lying to his grandpa, but was told to do so. He already forgave his father…_

_"Laxus," this time, he sounded hurt. But the boy didn't look the Master in the eyes. He couldn't._

_Sighing, Makarov put a hand on the boy's shoulder and said: "If there's ever **anything** you wish to tell me, be it **anything**, you can, you know that right?"_

_"Yes, I do… Thanks grandpa," Laxus gave the best smile he could muster. His father told him not to tell the old man anything. And Laxus obeyed. Even after he knew what he was given, he still kept it a secret, as to avoid getting scolded by the Master._

_*End of flashback*_

"_I should have told him… I should have-_" he stopped that train of thought. He couldn't take it anymore. Finally, he snapped.

Letting out a roar of anger, Laxus' magic started building up. Freed, who had seen this form before, watched in horror, along with the rest.

"_I-I have to get them out_!" he told himself and planned to grab the Fairy and Knight, but he was out of time. The blonde's torso grew and scales formed on his arms all the way up to his neck. He had just entered Berserker mode.

* * *

"What is this?!" Victoria yelled though the thunder and electricity that was surging though out the room.

"Dragon… Slayer… Magic…" Ciel collapsed to the ground out of fear.

"Tch, the brat thinks he's stronger than me? Let him try!" Ivan summoned his paper dolls and sent them flying towards his son, but they had no effect.

"Freed! What is happening?" Stone Eyes took a step back, along with her two teammates.

"I've seen this before… He's not in control anymore! It's all blind rage!" Dark Écriture clenched his fist.

"We can't just leave him! If that's true, we need to help him!" Figure Eyes gritted his teeth and flew into the sky and towards Ivan.

"No! Get back!" the other two Thunder Legion members called, but it was too late. Just as the Knight was about to attack the father, lighting struck him from above and made him crash to the ground.

"B-Bickslow!" they yelled, horror in their eyes. And a moment later, Freed felt himself go numb, as a knife was implanted in his stomach. Looking in front, he saw Victoria ginning, as he knew she threw it.

Looking down with fear, he saw the blood quickly oozing out, before he collapsed to the ground. The last thing the green-haired boy heard was Evergreen screaming his, his friend's and their idols names.

* * *

"FREED! BICKSLOW! LAXUS!" those names echoed in his mind, which was at the moment, void of anything other than rage, hatred and lighting. Only when he took the moment to looked around, did he see two out three of his followers on the ground, while the third one was crying, trembling and looking at him with begging eyes.

"It's… It's my fault…" the rage was staring to leave as the lighting stopped. The electric aura around his body vanished as his eyes opened wide and his heart skipped a beat.

Hesitating only for a moment, he grabbed his followers; changed partly into a lightning bolt and flew out the room as quickly as he could.

As he stopped somewhere outside the mansion, he set the three down, panting before regaining himself and acting quickly.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he cursed, pressing one hand on the large wound Freed had, trying to stop the bleeding, while he had another on Bickslow's chest, releasing electricity to try and re-start his heart. The lightning he got hit with before stopped the beating.

"C'mon! Don't you two dare give up! You hear me!" he gritted his teeth, partly from the stress and partly from his own wound. Until now, the knife wound hadn't been felt, but now, he felt it good and clear.

"J-Just… leave us…" a weak voice spoke from the man who was losing blood quickly. "If… you do not… you will…" he added.

"Shut up Freed!" Laxus yelled back, fighting the tears in his eyes.

"E-Ever… You ha… have to make him…" Justine muttered looking at the Thunder God Tribe Member before he lost conciseness.

"N-No! Please, just-just don't talk anymore alright? You'll get through this!" she was scared out of her mind.

"Finally!" the blonde let out a quick breathe or relief as he felt the blue-haired Mage's pulse again. Removing his hand, the Knight groaned and sat up.

"What happened?" he managed to ask, but quickly changed his attention to the bleeding man next to him.

"Freed!" immediately he started helping Laxus and cleaned the wound. Ever was still in too much shock to do anything.

* * *

"Damn that little brat!" Ivan hissed and looked around the now destroyed room. Ciel was still out cold and would be useless so he turned to Victoria.

"I never expected this to happen," he mused.

"Pff, makes two of us… And I changed my mind. I don't want that Lacrima anymore. The boy's insane and that much power… Uggh" she shivered before dusting herself off and leaving the room, with a stunned Ivan.

* * *

"We need to get him proper help!" Evergreen finally managed to get back to normal.

"Yeah but how? We don't exactly have one around there!" Bickslow snapped; hands already covered in blood.

"Calm down you two! We just have to-" Laxus started, but froze when he couldn't feel something.

"No! Damn it not him too!" he hissed, electricity cracking on his fingers and he pressed them against the Rune Mage's chest. "I need to restart his heart!"

"No matter how many times we do that, it won't work unless we get him help!" the Fairy was shaking again.

"C-Can you do that while we're moving?" the Knight gulped and summoned his dolls.

"I can try."

They placed Freed's body on the dolls and started running to the nearest town or village, with Laxus running next to him, hands still filled with lightning. He'll settle the score with his father someday, and pay him back 100 fold. But for now, his friend needed help.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't to disappointing :/ I got this bad feeling it wasn't really good... Either way, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed and if you did, do review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last one guys. Like I said at the beginning, this won't be that long. Thanks for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it ^^**

* * *

**Ch.6 ****Notes**

By some miracle, they managed to find a small town near – where ever they were – with a skilled enough doctor to get Freed out of harm's way. The three were now sitting in the waiting room, heads low as a heavy silence hung above them.

"Excuse me…" a doctor asked, stepping into the waiting room.

Three heads abruptly shot up, eyes and ears waiting for the man to speak.

"He is currently asleep and we managed to patch up the wound and stop the internal bleeding, so he should make a full recovery. But he mustn't move around on his own. We would also like to keep him here for a few more days, to make sure nothing happens."

"Yes… Thank you doctor," the boys let out a breath of relief.

"That… was to close for comfort…" Evergreen relaxed a bit as the doc left and finally moved her hands away from each other. She had been praying the whole time.

"Yeah… Just glad he made it…" Bickslow looked happily at the blonde who hasn't spoken the whole time.

"It's all my fault…" Laxus finally said. Ever and Bix looked up at him with eyes wide open.

"What are you-" the Fairy started, but Dreyar stood up.

"I should never have relied on that power… I should have known my father would come after me… That's just how he is…" he turned to leave, when Bickslow jumped to his feet and yelled: "Where are you going? Are you just gonna leave Freed like that?"

"Bickslow!" Evergreen was shocked.

Laxus stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. "H-How can you just leave like this? I know you're in exile and all that, but- And so what if it was your father! I mean-" the blue-haired man couldn't continue as he choked on his tears.

"Laxus, please! A-At least wait for him to wake up! Out of all three of us, you know he admires you the most!" the Fairy begged and put a hand on her teammates shoulder.

The Dragon Slayer still hasn't turned around. "_You guys… got hurt because of me… The longer I stay around you, the more you'll get hurt…"_ is what he wanted to say but…

"If I stay, you won't get stronger… I'm not in Fairy Tail anymore, and the guys need someone strong to keep it in check… You guys will have to be those people now…" he started walking again, and heard that even the girl had started sobbing.

"Besides," he felt like he needed to tell them. "I left Freed a note… You take care of yourselves," he waved goodbye, as the two couldn't hold it any longer and started crying.

* * *

"Master… We have returned…" it had been a good week since the whole fiasco. Justine can hardly walk, but he'll make it. And right now, they're before the Guild Master, who was informed of their condition from the hospital.

"I see… I am glad you are all alive," he was relied, as he was sure the stress would take about 5 years of his life.

"Master… About Laxus," the green-haired boy spoke up, leaning on Bix for support. "H-He left a message… for the three of us and you as well…" he handed the master a note. "And… If I may know… Where did you go?"

"I paid a visit to some place I thought they were at… I was wrong," Makarov took the note as the three left. It was true. The location Gajeel gave him, he checked it out. But Ivan wasn't there…

**Hey, old man…**

**I… damn, I'm no good at writing this crap so… I just never got the chance to thank you properly… You've been more of a father than Ivan ever was… I'm sorry again for everything I did… hope you ain't too mad about it… And I just… want you to know I'm gonna miss all of you… and don't push yourself or you'll get another heart attack. Who'll take care of the brats if you kick the bucket? I hope that maybe, you and the rest of the guys will forgive me…**

**PS: Tell anyone what I said and take all of that back.**

Makarov was now in tears, as he read the note two more times. He was just glad his grandson has changed for the better, even if just a little. "_There… is good hope for you, my successor_."

"_And remember… I'm always watching you… But please… Be careful…_"

He could have sworn he heard a 'Yeah… I know…' but shook it off as his imagination.

"Freed… What was in the message for us?" Bickslow asked, helping his wounded friend walk. Taking out a note from his pocket, he handed it to Evergreen:

**Oi, idiot followers**

**You probably know this, but I suck at shit like this so I'm gonna make it short. **

**Take care of the Guild until I get back, and mark my words, I will be back. Until then, be strong for the weak ones and don't do stupid things (I mean the hair Freed, really?) You guys are your own people. Don't change, alright? Live a little, get some lovers and socialize with the guild. They'll forgive you, since I practically forced you into doing the Battle for Fairy Tail.**

"Laxus…" the other two whispered after reading the note. For a long time, they never knew if they were doing a good job at being his 'bodyguards' but now… They were beyond happy that he saw them as friends. What more, he's entrusting the Guild to them, and so help them, they'll do everything in their power to keep it safe.

"People really can change," Freed smiled.

"Wonder where he'll go from here out," Bickslow put the note away.

"I just hope no one will be chasing after him," Evergreen put her hands together, almost as if praying.

"We just have to believe in him and trust him as he does us. Besides," he added as they entered their house.

There hung over a chair where the Lighting Dragon Slayer used to sit, was a black coat with fur on the edges.

"He left us with something he is sure to want back."

"Right! We just need to get stronger!" "Stronger! Stronger!"

"We won't let the Raijinshu disband, even if Laxus isn't here."

"That's right… Because one day, he'll be back. Until then, he entrusted he Guild to us."

* * *

"_Well, I guess it's for the best…_" Laxus thought as he stood on the edge of a desert. He had picked out a cloak in the last town and new supplies. He'll have to get used to being without his coat, but other than that, he was prepared for the journey.

"You all better be alive and well next time we meet," he couldn't help but smile.

"_It'll take a lot of effort, time and magic, but one day, I'm gonna control the power I was given. And with it, I'll make sure to keep the people I care for safe…_"

Taking out his headphones, he put them on and started walking. And then, another good memory replayed in his mind…

"You always did know me better than my real father…"

_***Flashback***_

"Happy birth day my boy!" Makarov smiled and handed the 13-year-old a box.

"Ah, thanks grandpa!" Laxus smiled and hugged the Master.

"I know it's a bit late, but I couldn't have gotten the present any soon," the old man scratched he back of his head.

"AH! Thank you!" the blonde almost squeezed the life out of Makarov as he opened the gift. Inside were the latest Magic Headphones - Sound Pod. He had wanted this ever since they were announced and now, he finally got it.

"I'm just glad you like it," the Master smiled and patted he boy on the head.

"I love them! I'll always wear them, and always think of you!"

_***End of flashback***_

"Crazy old man," he smiled as the sun started rising.

"He's probably in tears by now… Hope it won't stop his heart…" shaking his head, he continued the small smile.

Then, out of nowhere, a lizard the size of a door jumped at him. Only glancing at it, the animal was zapped with lighting and fell to the ground, twitching as the Mage walked past it.

"_Tch, this is gonna be annoying like hell…_" he thought as more of the lizards came.

* * *

"Damn that idiot son of mine. Not only does he scar off my client, but now he also left the country! When I get my hands on him…" Ivan cursed as he arrived back to his guild. Still grumbling, he walked in and froze in his steps.

Everything around him was in shambles. The walls were destroyed, the roof had holes and there were Raven Tail members lying on the ground.

"What happened?!" he screamed, looking around.

"Who did this?!"

"Damn it!" just then another groan was heard as Ivan rushed to him.

"Finally! Do you know what happened?" he hissed, grabbing the man by his shirt.

"N-No… sir… It just… happened so fast…" and he was out cold again.

"Wow…" someone whistled from behind as the Guild Master spun around, hatred in his eyes.

"Gajeel! I thought you went back to Fairy Tail?!"

"Yeah, but I heard somethin' happened here and came back. Had no idea it was this bad," the Iron Dragon Slayer looked around.

"Do you know who did this?" Dreyar hissed.

Sniffing the air and then the walls, he held his nose and nodded. "It has the same smell as that client of yours… Vic was it? Must have been her Guild," he lied. In fact, Redfox knew exactly it was Mater Makarov that came here.

* * *

**This is it. Sorry if the story was so short ^^'' Tell me what you think in a review :D**


	7. Note

So, I've gotten a few requests to make a story about what happened to Laxus **during his exile**. Being honest, I have a bit of an idea, so it just might happen. The question is, since I want you guys to tell me, is if I should **continue it writing here** as a continue of this story or **make a sort of seque**l to it.

Tell me which you want, PM or review here, and I'll see what to do. I'll probably wait a week or two before deciding so...

Thanks again for reading! :D


	8. Note 2

**Well, the votes are in and the story has started.**

**I've made a new story sequel 'Redemption' so if you want to know what happened after this, follow and read that one.**

**Thank you all who voted and for understanding ^^**


End file.
